


Late Night (Chris Caused It)

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buckley-Diaz family, M/M, Multi, Mutal Pining, eddie and buck kiss, episode coda, i love Buddie and they need to happen, implied sexual activities, late night conffesion, okay, sorta - Freeform, what i wish happened at the end of s03 e18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: Buck thinks about Eddie, Chris wants a sleepover, things are said, they kiss in the end.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christoper Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 236





	Late Night (Chris Caused It)

Buck was still laughing as him, Eddie and Chris were leaving the graduation party. Buck was leaning on Eddie slightly, Eddie was even still chuckling himself. Chris was almost passed out so Buck helped Eddie get Chris into the truck and buckle him in.

They hugged, it last a few seconds too long for them, then Buck jogged over to his car. He waved with a smile as Eddie got into his own car. They both leave Athena and Bobby's home. Buck ends up following Eddie for about half of thedrive, until Eddie turns and he continues on straight.

Today had been...something. The closure that he had gotten from Abby earlier in the day had really helped out Buck more than he wanted to admit. Not only had it opened his eyes that that door was now forever closed, and that the door towards Eddie was swinging right open.

It was no secret that he had a crush on the older man. Or, whatever a crush was now. Buck was almost thirty, a strange thought to him. Buck smiled as he pulled up to his apartment complex. 

He was very obvious about it when it came to Eddie. Buck hopped put of his car, still giddy about the entire day. He had had such an amazing time with the teo Daiz boys. Of course, everyone else was amazing and Buck was proud of May.

Buck opened the door to his apartment and walked in, setting his keys on the counter with his wallet. He jogged upstairs and threw his phone on the bed, falling next to it. He sighed out and smiled up at his ceiling. 

Eddie had a way of doing things to him.

Then his mind wandered to Abby. What had he expected from that meeting? Yeah, it had given him a sense of who he has and had. Was he expecting an apology? An 'I'm sorry I left you, can you forgive me?' Well, no, but maybe? Buck didn't understand and his kind was everywhere at the moment.

He was thinking of Chris leaving tomorrow morning, Eddie, Abby, and anything else that could pile upon his brain.

Wait...Chris was going to be gone, right? Maybe Buck could talk to him? No, that's stupid. But his mind kept thinking about it.

What would happen if he told Eddie about his...uhm... feelings? Would Eddie freak and tell Buck that he's terrible? Did Eddie feel the same? 

Buck didn't know. People had always told him he was an oblivious fuck, could this mean what they were saying? Was he really oblivious to his movements? 

No, he couldn't be. The years of pain his father had put him through tiaght him how to gauge ones feelings by body movements. Unless the trait has faded over time because his dad can't hurt him anymore? 

Buck sighed as he stared at the ceiling. His good mood had to be ruined by the one person who ruined everything for him. His father just had to weasel his way back into his mind and take over one again like he always did. Like his father had trained him to?

Buck sighed and got up, heading towards the bathroom. He walked into the room and took off his shirt. He stared at himself for a minute. Then his continued to strip and took a nice shower. 

When he got out, he dried off his hair. He picked up his hair and saw a missed call from Eddie. His heart sped up about five paces as he called Eddie.

"Yo, man!" Buck greeted happily as he started to change again.

"You good, you didn't answer me the first time?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was in the shower." 

"Ah, okay, but Chris wants a sleepover with us before he leaves tomorrow." Buck smiled as he pulled on some sweat pants.

"Sure, I'll be over soon." Buck switched ears as he grabbed a shirt.

"Cool, good, see you soon?" Eddie asked and Buck laughed.

"'Course. You sure you're good?" Buck asked and he slipped on a shirt and some socks.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous y'know." He means the summer camp.

"Same here, Eds." Eddie sighed kn the other end and Buck heard a faint voice in the background.

"Is Bucky coming over?" Buck smiled at the sound of Chris' voice. Buck slipped his shoes on and a sweatshirt before grabbing his wallet and keys again. He had been at Eddie's so much, that he had clothes over there for tomorrow. 

"Yeah, he is, buddy. Why don't you go get into bed?" Buck heard the clacking of Chris' crutches as he left the apartment. He smiled and heard another sigh from Eddie.

"I'll be over soon, Eds."

"Mkay, bye, Buck." Buck smiled as the call ended and basically skipped down to his Jeep. More time with his two favorite boys? He'll give up anything for them. 

Buck didn't take long to drive to Eddie's and got out of his car, happily. He walked into he house and saw Eddie leaning against the counter, clad in sweats and a t-shirt. Buck smiled and shut the door, making his presence known. Eddie looked over and undressed his arm, smiling. The two wrapped each other into another hug before they went to Eddie's bedroom.

Chris was in the middle of the bed and smiled at the sight of Buck. He sat up and held out his arms. Buck smiled and put his phone on the bed side table, crawling into the bed and holding Chris to his chest.

"Hey, buddy!" Buck greeted and Chris giggled, snuggling into Buck. Eddie leaned on the door and watched the two cuddle for a minute. Buck hid his blush in Chris' hair when Eddie laid down. Eddie's arms went around both of them. 

They laid in the dark room. Once Buck knew Chris was passed out, Buck looked up. With the dim light of the streetlights and the moon, Buck could see Eddie's hazel eyes looking back at him.

"Hey," Buck whispered and Eddie smiled. 

"Hey," he whispered back. Buck smiled and reached over, his hand rubbing over Eddie's side.

"I'm worried too." Eddie smiled and nodded.

"You're amazing, y'know?" Eddie said and Buck chuckled softly.

"I know right?" Eddie pinched his side gently and Buck laughed to himself.

"You're amazing to him." Eddie's eyes darted to Chris then back up to Buck. "Not just him either. You have been amazing to me. We started off wrong, but you came around and you've been here with me. Through Shannon, the fighting, you even came back after the whole lawsuit, which I didn't think you would." Eddie looked away and Buck held back the tears wanting to flow. 

"Eddie..." Eddie continued to looking away from Buck. "You are one of the reasons I came back. Without you and Chris, the only thing I had left was my job and I didn't even have that. I hate to admit this, but I need you and Chris," Buck said as he rubbed Eddie's side. Eddie looked towards him and Buck saw the tears lightly coating Eddie's face.

Buck furrowed his brows. "I thought I lost you, for good. I was scared, Buck...because...'cause-"

"You need me too." Buck smiled to Eddie and Eddie smiled back. 

"Yeah, that." Buck chuckled softly. Eddie started to rub his side too. It soothed Buck how much that little movement set his body a light. Something he hadn't had for months. 

Buck smiled and closed his eyes. Minutes had passed before Buck heard the small whisper leaving Eddie's lips across from him.

"I also love you." Buck's heart start pacing much more and Buck swore Eddie could hear it.

"Me too." His whispered back gently before and heard a small choking noise before slowly falling asleep. Nothing else was said but both men knew they had a lot to talk about the next morning.

~~~

Buck smiled as he waved towards Chris getting onto the bus that'll take him away from home for two weeks. Eddie waved to and Buck smiled as the bus drove away, Eddie entwining their hands as they walked back towards the home. 

"I'm gonna miss him," Buck said once they reached the house.

"Yeah, but now you have me." Eddie smiled and Buck smiled back. They had a long talk before Chris got up about what happened the night before. They had decided to give them a try. Nobody would know yet and they'd try to keep their personal relationship out of their professional relationship (which lasted for a bit before Eddie was nearly killed on a call and Buck practically jumped him when he found out he was okay).

Eddie pulled Buck down and they kissed each other. Buck smiled and wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist and lifted him onto the counter. Eddie gasped gently as his legs went around Buck's waist.

"What, don't trust me, Diaz?" Buck asked as he pulled away. Eddie flicked his forehead before pulling Buck back in for some more needed kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> You cannot tell me that Buck didn't deserve to be there with Eddie when Chris was on the bus heading away.


End file.
